New Planned Feature Film Wiki:Community Guidelines
As a community, we at the value our contributors and have managed to build a sizable following, however, as with all communities, there is a small minority of contributors who are having difficulty understanding what this wiki is all about. These guidelines will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or need a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the film in this wiki:https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules, the first and second paragraph. General Guidelines # Plagiarism: Whenever possible only post content - copying directly from other wikis or online sources is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name, not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dilemmas. Just because something is on the Internet isn't right (or even legal; plagiarism is a type of theft and stealing is not alright anywhere) to claim it as your own - Articles that are taken from other wikis or sites will be deleted on sight as a matter of principle.https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules#General_Rules, the second numbered list. # Language & Offensive Content: Contributors should be aware that this wiki is PG-13 at best, we do not allow excessive profanity or offensive language - We are a community of mixed age groups and some profanity/offensive terms will crop up but users should not make a habit of using them. It is very unacceptable to use extremely offensive language, however, and users who do so will face punishment. As a general guideline, the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with offensive language - even articles listed as age-restricted. This may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media (such as exploitation content or some of the Japan-exclusive manga/anime) but with such things common-sense needs to come into play: Do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the film (or whatever) and do not quote their most offensive lines. Try to make the article as "clean" as possible - that way it doesn't come across as being what is known as a "shocker".https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules#General_Rules, the third numbered list. # Grammar: In the same way, remember that articles are meant to be read by people so try making them clear, concise and readable. Few people will frown upon one typing error or two but having hardly readable messes instead of articles is not very enjoyable for anyone.https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules#General_Rules, the fourth numbered list. ##'Non-English articles': These articles that are difficult for users to read without translations. This wiki isn't a non-English wiki, but users can add a table for translations for the article names. Off-topic articles # TV Series Content: We don't ever allow the New Planned Feature TV Series. This wiki is about new films, not the new TV Series. Creating that content instead of films will be deleted and receive a strike. To make a TV Series, you should go into the New Planned Feature TV Series Wiki. # Book Content: In the same way as above, we never allow the New Planned Feature Books either. References Grouped References Category:MaintenanceCategory:Articles with References